


Politics and Pillow Talk

by coldfusion9797



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, The Hilltop (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Jesus discuss the way things could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics and Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw 6.11 the first time. It's pretty random, but I just reckon Rick and Jesus mesh. (Like most people, I shipped the crap out of Rick and Michonne but then when it finally happened it kinda freaked me out so I'm ignoring their relationship for the purposes of this story.) Also, I know it's usually Daryl that's shipped with Jesus but I'm so firmly in the Daryl/Aaron camp that I don't wanna ship him with anyone else. I wrote this based on the direction I thought they were gonna take the show, (apart from the slash element of course), which obviously they didn't because Rick went all psycho and slaughtered a bunch of saviors instead. Anyway, whatever. Enjoy...

There isn't much time. Political manoeuvres and pillow talk are gonna have to be the same thing. Alexandria needs a trade partner and Rick needs someone he can talk to. Gregory sure didn't fit the bill. Jesus however...

Awash in the afterglow, Rick draws slow circles on Jesus' shoulder with his finger as he gazes into hypnotic blue eyes. Eyes that make you believe in things you thought were impossible.

"You said Gregory's not the leader you would have chosen."

Jesus' lip curls at the corner and he props himself up on Rick's chest, gazing back at the older man curiously.

"You think it should be you?"

Rick's lip twitches too and he guesses he shoulda seen that coming, he does tend to just take what he wants these days, the captivating man in bed with him is no exception.

"No. I think it should be you. You're the obvious choice to run Hilltop."

Judging by the startled look on the other man's face, Rick thinks he might've succeeded in catching the usually calm and collected thief off guard.

"What? Are you serious? How would I even...?"

"Simple. Take it." The concept shouldn't be that foreign. Jesus had no qualms about taking a truckload of supplies that didn't belong to him, why should taking charge of Hilltop be any different? Both acts would be to the benefit of his community.

"By force?"

Rick's hand wanders up, letting his fingers play with Jesus' hair.

"It won't be hard. I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Why should you take it or why will I help you?"

"Both."

"Because you're smart and compassionate and willing to listen, but you know how to get things done too. You see the truth and you're not afraid of it. This place could use a leader with intelligence and guts. Someone who puts others first. That's not Gregory."

Jesus' smile softens but he refrains from commenting on the myriad of compliments in there.

"That answers the first question," he says instead. "What about the second one?"

"Second one's easy. Because I like you."

Rick slides his hand behind Jesus' head, pulling him down into a kiss. The younger man melts into it. For once, Rick finds himself enjoying the moment. Who knew negotiating could be this much of a pleasure?

When the kiss ends, Jesus looks satisfied. Content. Rick feels the same. It's nice to have someone look at him like they approve. Like they like what they see. Like they're not getting ready to tell him how badly he's screwed up and what he should've done better.

"We just met and you'd be willing to do this for me?"

Rick can't help smiling back.

"Well maybe I like you a lot."

Jesus instigates the kiss this time, and it's sinful. It's the kind of kiss that could lead to another round, and as much as Rick would welcome that, he has just enough control left to know they don't have time. He pushes Jesus back and tells him so.

Jesus groans and drops his forehead against Rick's chest, taking steady breathes and refocusing on the conversation rather than the physical. Rick knows it's hard. If it was just them, and people weren't waiting, he'd be more than happy to spend all day in bed sorting things out. But this is the end of the world and they have responsibilities.

"I'm serious," he insists, taking Jesus' angelic face between his hands so he can look into those mesmerising eyes once again. "You've seen what I can do. Say the word and this place is yours."

Jesus frowns, thinking it over.

"You wouldn't turn on me for betraying my leader?"

"No. You and I both understand that certain things need to be done for the greater good. Sacrifices have to be made. It takes strength to do those things, and a strong leader is what this place needs."

"And if I take this place what then? What will the ruthless leader of Alexandria expect from me?"

"Nothing more than loyalty," Rick states. Jesus considers. No doubt wondering if it's a good idea to trade a somewhat influenceable jerk for a capable dictator. Jesus is young and Rick knows this is a big ask. He softens the blow as best he can, keeping his voice low and sincere when he speaks. "It goes both ways though."

Jesus' eyes light up warmly at the unexpected offering.

"You're incredible," he says.

"So are you," Rick responds.

Jesus leans down and captures Rick's mouth in a slow, deep kiss. It's an acceptance. An affirmation that they are in this together now. Rick could definitely get used to these methods of bargaining.

After a while Jesus pulls back and fixes him with a thoughtful look.

"Of course, if we do this, you know what else it means..."

"What's that?" Rick asks.

"That I'd be stuck here. I can't ever become part of Alexandria."

"You'd want that?" This time it's Rick's turn to be taken by surprise.

Jesus drops his eyes, long hair falling forward, his voice soft with the admission.

"Someday I might've..."

Rick curls a finger under the younger man's bearded chin and tilts his face up, so once again he is gazing into vivid blue eyes. The whole reason they began this conversation is because he knows Jesus is strong.

"It's one of those sacrifices for the greater good. I need you here." Jesus looks back at him with quiet acceptance. And maybe a little bit of awe. "Besides," Rick says, tucking Jesus' hair back affectionately, "I reckon those trade talks are gonna be frequent and lengthy."

The words bring a smile to Jesus' face once more.

"I like the sound of that."

Rick can't help reflecting it back.

"Me too."


End file.
